To Be a Tree
by la Belle Luna Claire
Summary: The story of Thalia as she becomes a tree, and how she's always there, waiting and listening for what might come. *I'm back in business and slowly but surely continuing! Thanks for the support everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea to do this a couple of days ago. I don't really know how long it's going to be, but I really like the idea, and I wanted to write it down and post it, since I haven't posted anything in a while. It's about Thalia becoming a tree and what happens while she's a tree. So, yeah. Enjoy! ^^**

I couldn't let them die.

Luke and Annabeth were the closest thing to family that I had. No matter what it took to make them safe, I would do it. Even if that meant dying myself, I would.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself as the three hellhounds circled me, taking bites out of my arms and legs. My sword hung limp in my hand as blood and rain water ran down the blade. My shield, Aegis, was growing heavier and heavier by the second. I had very few hopes that Grover could get Luke and Annabeth to safety and have enough time to get help for me. I was going to die here all alone.

Suddenly, one of the hounds lunged, and I was too tired and too slow to raise Aegis. The hound latched onto my shoulder and neck. I heard the bone crack, and felt even more of my blood pouring out of my body.

Everything was going fuzzy. My head was light, and I barely even noticed that I was laying on the ground, the rain falling on face, running over my wounds. The water burned. Everything hurt. I wasn't sure if I was crying or if it was just the rain.

Right before I slipped away, I sent a prayer up to the one person who might help me, the person who gave me the life that was ending far too soon.

_Father, please help me,_ I thought at the sky, hoping he would hear me.

The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was a flash of lightning that lit up the sky like the sun, telling me that he was watching.

It made me feel better about dying.

**A/N: I don't really remember if it was hellhounds that attacked Thalia, but let's pretend it was, shall we? And I don't think it says when she got Aegis, so I figured she could have gotten it before she became a tree. Don't forget to review. It only takes a few sort moments. Tell me if you like it and if there's anything you'd like to see in the fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was informed by Firestorm Wolf-fang that it was an ARMY of Hades' monsters that attacked Thalia, but I'm far too lazy to rewrite it. ^^ Anyways… here's chapter two (duh!), and I was happy to get a favourite, an alert, and a review. This chapy is a little bit longer than the last one, so I hope you enjoy it!**

_What's going on?_ I thought. I shouldn't have been able to think at all. Wasn't I supposed to be dead? Was I in heaven? But I couldn't move. Was I in hell? But didn't the souls of the dead go to the Underworld, to the realm of Hades? Why was I not being subjected to some horrible torture if I was in the domain of my uncle, the man who had killed me? I was so confused…

I could feel something. It was cool as it tickled against what should have been my skin. But it… wasn't. It was something… harder, less sensitive. Some part of me moved. It was small movements, but all over the top of my body. But… it wasn't _really_ my body. I was something else.

I thought, trying to map out what kind of body I was in, and found my entire consciousness shifting in a way I was not used to. I reached out with my mind, stretching to find where I was.

Suddenly, I felt a small something against my skin, the shape of a very small hand. It was so small that I almost missed it, but I could feel something else, too.

It was that same tickling sensation, coming and going like breath.

That was when it hit me.

The hand wasn't small. I was just really, _really_ big.

Along with the breath, there were little vibrations, and I could make out what they were creating; words.

"Chiron, can you help her?" a young, muffled voice asked, and I knew immediately that it was little Annabeth. Though I couldn't see her and her voice sounded far away, I would recognize her voice anywhere.

"I'm afraid not, young Annabeth," another voice said, one that I didn't recognize. "She was so close to death when Zeus transformed her. There was no way to save her, and there is no way to change her back."

"There's nothing you could do about it?" Luke asked on an angry voice, and another hand rubbed across my skin. "There's absolutely nothing? After all Thalia did for us, she's going to remain a tree forever? What kind of life is that?"

Wait, wait, _wait_. Did he say… a _tree_?

Well, that explains a lot.

I reached my consciousness out further, going down this time, and I found that it was cooler, that it branched out. Roots.

I went back up, to listen to Luke and Annabeth some more, to learn more about what happened.

"I'm sorry, Luke," the voice – Chiron – said, sympathy etched in his voice. "I know you were very close with Thalia and –"

"She was like my sister!" Luke yelled, and I wished that I could be there for him to tell him that everything was alright, even if it wasn't. "She gave her life to save us, and this is the thanks she gets? Her father turned her into a _pine tree_!"

"Luke, there is nothing that can be done for Thalia now. But I'm sure she would be happy to provide you and Annabeth and every other half-blood the protection they now have. Her tree created a magical boarder. Never again will this camp be in jeopardy of attack. Now, we should get you two settled in your cabins."

"Do I get to stay with Luke?" Annabeth asked, and I could imagine the way she would turn those big gray eyes on Luke and Chiron. She had wisdom far beyond her years, but she was still just a little girl.

"I'm afraid that you will have to stay with your brothers and sisters, Annabeth. You will be staying in Athena's cabin, and Luke will be staying in Hermes's."

"But, why can't I stay with Luke?" Ah, Annabeth. She was nothing if not persistent.

"It isn't how we do things here at Camp Half-Blood," Chiron explained, and I could tell that he wished he could tell her what she wanted to hear. "I'm very sorry, Annabeth."

"It's going to be alright, Annabeth," Luke said quietly, so much so that I could hardly hear him through my thickened skin. "I'm always going to be there for you, no matter what."

"That's what Thalia said," Annabeth replied, and I felt like I could start crying. I was one of the only people that she could always trust, and I failed her.

"I know, but I won't ever leave you. I would walk to the ends of the earth to be there for you. And Thalia would, too, if she could," Luke told her, and I knew that he would never do anything to hurt her like I had.

"We should get you two set up in your cabins, now," Chiron said to both of them.

"Alright," Annabeth said. Suddenly, I felt small arms wrapping as far around me as they possible could, and a tiny face pressed against my skin. "I love you, Thalia," Annabeth whispered, kissing me. "I'll come back soon."

She let go, and I missed her warmth.

Luke placed hand on me, too. "Good bye, Thalia. I'll miss you."

Then they all walked away, and I felt more alone than ever before.

**A/N: And please review! I love to hear from people, and it makes me want to write more. Oh, and I forgot to mention that the disclaimer for all my stories is on my author page.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm on a bit of a writing role right now. I've already written the fourth chapter and I'm writing the fifth. The next few chapters are a little weird and maybe a little confusing, so if you've got any questions, please tell me, and I'll try my best to clear anything up for you. I am fully aware that "****this story is plain weird"**** (Morgan Mason), but I think it's an interesting concept and I had to write it down. So, as always, enjoy!**

Time seemed to pass slowly.

I could tell when it was day and when it was night based on the position of the sun, but most of the time, I felt no need to know the time. Day and night began to blend together. It was very boring to be a tree.

That first day, many people came to see me.

Some came in groups with friends, walking around me, touching me, running their hands across my skin. They were shocked, in awe. I was something strange and unusual.

Other came alone, and I got the feeling that they were supposed to be somewhere else, because they seemed to hide behind me, their backs against my skin. They were just as interested in me as the large groups, but they were less gawky. I liked them better than the groups.

The one thing they all had in common was that no one thought of me as _Thalia, the girl_. I was _Thalia, the girl that got turned into a tree by her father._ They didn't know me, and they would never get the chance to.

Every day, Annabeth and Luke would come to visit me, though. It was the highlight of my days. They would talk to me and tell me about what was going on, how their training was going. Annabeth was excited to be learning Ancient Greek. She had been reading some old architecture books and was always talking about ways she could improve the ancient designs and how she would have done it differently.

Luke was quieter. He didn't talk as much as Annabeth. Mostly, he just sat there next to me, occasionally touching me and sighing in sorrow. Once, when he was sure that Annabeth wouldn't hear, he leaned in and whispered, "Why? Why did you have to leave us, Thalia? Why did you have to leave _me_? Why?"

His questions made my heart break.

**A/N: I notice that when I write one the computer, things are longer than when I write longhand. Sorry if it jumps around from being long and then short. I've been writing some stuff at school. Anyways, don't forget to review. It makes me really happy. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Five reviews! Considering I only started posting this a few days ago, I'd say that's fairly impressive, especially since it's a pretty strange story I'm shipping. Here's chapy four. I wrote it longhand, but I tried to add a little more detail when I typed it up. Enjoy!**

It started slowly.

At first, Luke and Annabeth would visit me every day. Even if they didn't have much to say, it comforted me to know that they still cared about me.

Then, one day, Luke didn't come.

Like always, Annabeth came running to me after her day of training. "Luke's not coming today," she told me, like it was no big deal. "But just _guess_ what happened to me today, Thalia!"

She chattered on about her day as if nothing was wrong, but Luke's absence bothered me.

The next day, he returned, and he sat with me as Annabeth talked about the new move she'd learned with her knife, but he seemed more distant than ever before.

Slowly, Luke's visits became less and less frequent, to where he was only coming once or twice a week to sit by me.

And then, one day, Annabeth didn't come either.

It worried me so much when she didn't come running up the hill. I thought that something had happened to her. Frantic, shoved my consciousness down through my body, where roots had begun growing, sprawling beneath the camp grounds. Through the roots, I could hear some of what went on above me, and I could find who I needed.

I searched everywhere until I found her, laughing and having a good time with some of the other campers.

I was angry. I was upset. I was… _jealous_. She would rather spend time with them than with me? I was her family!

Immediately, I felt bad for even thinking it. I shouldn't have been surprised that she wanted to spend time with the other children. They were her friends now. I was just a tree, after all. Even though I used to be her best friend, I couldn't blame her for not believing I was still here. I wouldn't have believed she could possibly still be around, had mine and Annabeth's positions been switched.

I retreated back into the main part of my body, sad and lonely, and hoping that she would still come to see me.

It was very lonely to be a tree.

**A/N: Aww! I feel so bad for Thalia! I almost tried to make little Annabeth like the kid who goes to talk to the tombstone of their parent or friend who's died, telling them what's going on, even though they're no longer there. And I tried to make Luke a little more angsty, because that part of him had to be there behind the kind façade that he puts on throughout the first book. You'll start to see some subtle changes in Thalia as well in the coming chapters. As always, please review. It makes my heart go all fluttery when I see new ones!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not like this chapter. I got a little bit of writer's block about two paragraphs in and I couldn't make it do what I wanted. It's uber short, and I'm sorry. The next chapter will be better (I think…), so please bear with me. As always, enjoy!**

Annabeth became like Luke.

She would come see me every other day. Then twice a week. And then once a week. Then once every two weeks. Once a month. Once in a very rare blue moon.

I missed her so much. I missed her nonstop chatter about trivial things. I missed her sitting against me and reading her architecture books, describing what the pictured looked like, and how she wanted to design magnificent things for the world to see. I missed the warm hugs that she would give me after every visit.

I could tell that the time was passing, but I had lost track of exactly how long that I had been a tree. I didn't have the will to guess at the days or the months that were passing me by. I was alone, and no one in the world cared enough about me to visit.

I missed everything about being human. I missed being able to walk and run and swim and fight. You'd never think you'd miss fighting a monster until you've been a tree for who knows how long. I missed the feeling of a sword in my hand, Aegis on my arm. I missed the wind in my hair and the sun on my face. I missed seeing. I missed seeing lightning during a thunderstorm and knowing that my father was up there somewhere. Even if I would never admit it to Luke or Annabeth, I still loved him. He gave me life, and he answered my prayer when he turned me into a tree. I owed him for everything I was, good and bad.

I wished that I could do _something_, _anything_ but just sit here, rooted to the ground. I wanted to move, even if it was just a little, even if it was nothing more than the intentional twitch of a branch or leaf. Something would be better than nothing.

Maybe, someday, someone could help me. I know that Chiron said it was impossible, but I couldn't give up hope that I could be me again. I would give up anything in the world not to be a tree.

Well, _almost_ anything.

**A/N: The next chapter (I think) will jump forward a few years. There's probably only going to be a few more chapters before I wrap up this story, but I am determined to see this through to the end… unlike every other fanfic I've ever began. ^^ Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter six. I'm really pleased with the positive reviews I've gotten. I'm very happy that I'm not the only one who likes this story. Enjoy! **

There was only one day when I was sure that Luke and Annabeth would come and sit with me; the anniversary of the attack that tore our lives apart.

I felt like a tombstone, the grave marker the family of a dead girl would come to visit every year in order to remind themselves that they once loved her. It hurt when they laid flowers down at the base of my trunk, the petals brushing lightly against my bark.

"We miss you, Thalia," Annabeth said, pressing her forehead against me.

"Wish you were here, Thal," Luke added, placing his hand on my bark. "I know that you would love everyone."

"I wish you could see this place, Thalia," Annabeth gushed. "The strawberry fields and the arena and the cabins and the lake. It's all so beautiful. Luke's right. You'd love it."

I could imagine how wonderful it would be in the camp. It seemed like a good place to be, and I was happy that Luke and Annabeth were taken care of here. They were safe within the boarders that I created. But I wished that I could be with them, too.

"Come on, Annabeth," Luke said to her. "Let's go."

_No!_ I wanted to scream. _Don't leave me!_

But I couldn't, and they left.

I wished I could see them as they walked away. I wanted more than anything in the world to be able to see Annabeth, with her long blonde curls and big gray eyes, and Luke, tall and handsome and looking every bit like the mischievous boy he was. I wanted to see their faces so I could see if there was any confliction about whether they should stay with me or go back to camp.

But I couldn't see them, and it hurt me so much to know that I might never see them again, and it scared me that I might forget what they looked like.

Of course, it was silly to think that I could possibly forget my siblings' faces.

Wasn't it?

I conjured up their faces in my head, and was relieved to find that I could recall their faces perfectly.

So why did I still feel so uneasy?

**A/N: It didn't really jump as far as I thought, but the next chapter will fast-forward through the next several years. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Really short chapter, I know. I'm sorry! I was specifically asked by anime-lover10 to make the chapters longer, but I'm in a bit of a rut. The next chapter was supposed to happen two chapters ago, but I couldn't make it fit. This is just a little bit of a transition scene so I could finally get to the point of the story! Once again, sorry for the shortness, but I will try to make the next chapter longer. Enjoy!**

The years passed slowly.

I was bored _all the time_. I wished with that ADHD part of my mind that there was some sort of support group for kids that got turned into trees by their parents, but then I realized that it would probably be a pretty exclusive group; _me_.

Visitors were rare treats, but the people who came rarely spoke to me. They were usually campers who came to get away from their lives. Some brought books to read as they leaned against my trunk. Others brought their weapons – swords and knives and arrows – and cleaned or sharpened them. I loved the sound of pages turning in books and a sword being sharpened and arrows being constructed. They were a nice change from the monotonous sounds of the hill where I resided.

I could tell every time a year went by because Luke and Annabeth would bring flowers, say they missed me, and then leave.

This happened five times.

Each time Luke and Annabeth came, it shocked me. Another year I missed. Another year I was a tree. Another year I wouldn't get back.

I was never going to be human again. I was going to be a tree forever, and no one would even know that I was here.

**A/N: Does it seem like I've been talking myself in circles? Stupid writer's block… Anyways, the next chapter has Thalia being a little eavesdropper and Annabeth comes to visit! Yay! I'll really try to make it longer this time. Like always, I'd love to hear from you, and it makes me happy to see new reviews. (Seriously, I refresh the page every morning before I leave for school and every afternoon when I get home. It's like a drug. ^^)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took a little longer than usual to update. I spent the entire weekend without internet (AHHHH!!!) and I'm getting over a really bad case of writer's block. But this chapter is much longer! By, like, seven-hundred words. ^^ Oh, and I lied. No Annabeth in this chapter. If I would have written her in, I would have needed to use another two thousand words to make it flow properly. Of course, you **_**could**_** just say that it was my version of an April Fools joke, since the last chapter was posted on the 1****st****. So see? I didn't lie after all. April Fools! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this much longer chapter.**

I had been a tree for five years.

It wasn't any easier to be a tree than it was five years ago, but I had gotten over hoping that I would change back into myself. It made it more bearable… and more miserable. More bearable because I could stop deluding myself into believing that, and day now, I could change back and be myself again. More miserable because I knew I was going to be stuck a tree forever.

I began listening to the camp more often. The normal flow of camp life was fascinating to me. I could imagine what it would be like to be with them, practicing archery with Annabeth and learning how to properly wield a sword with Luke, or sitting by the lake, laughing as the Aphrodite kids fussed about their hair and the humidity and how "horrible" they looked without their fancy hair and skin care products.

As I listened, I started to learn more about the different campers from the different cabins. The Apollo kids liked to sit around having mock poetry slams, reciting their newest compositions for their brothers and sisters, and playing their various instruments, like lyres and guitars and flutes. The Demeter kids enjoyed gardening and were constantly planting new flowers and fruits and vegetables. Ares kids liked to wrestled and fight with each other. The Hephaestus ones like working in the "arts and crafts" room, creating new weapons and toys. Dionysus's twin boys were usually in the strawberry fields, helping the camp satyrs and wood nymphs grow the strawberries that the camp sold to local restaurants. The campers from Hermes cabin liked to play pranks on the other campers, and were generally laid back people. Those from Athena liked to read old books and scrolls and other things that could help quench their thirst for knowledge.

There were all so different from one another. Even those who were best friends rarely had similar personalities.

I felt like I was getting to know these people, almost like we were friends in a strange, one-sided way. I enjoyed the easy laughs that the Stoll brothers of Hermes's cabin could give. They were an inseparable force to be reckoned with, and I learned quickly from listening in on their conversations that you should always keep one hand on your wallet when around them. Demeter's girl, Katie, was sweet but very motherly, and she often scolded the younger campers, and some of the older ones at times. Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, was pretty much the only one of her siblings that didn't completely annoy me. She was really nice to everyone, and was always trying to give people "tips" about how to "better improve their inner and outer selves". A Hephaestus boy, Charles Beckendorf, pined after her. And there was one Ares girl named Clarisse who I got the feeling wasn't as bad as she tried to be.

They were amazing people that I came to love as the friends I would never actually meet. They interested me, and I loved to follow them around as they went through the motions of each day.

Everything was normal at the camp. Everything, except for one.

Chiron was gone.

He had told the year-long campers that he would be helping out with a potential new demigod that a satyr had found at a school called Yancy Academy. He would be going undercover as a Latin teacher in order to keep an eye on the young demigod and help keep him out of trouble. He wouldn't be at camp very much over the next few months, with the exceptions of student breaks. The camp was at the mercy of Mr. D, the camp director, which made the campers literally _cringe_. Dionysus hated campers, and the feeling was completely mutual.

All of the campers were on edge. Why would Chiron leave his post at the camp to go after some random demigod? Rumors started flying. Who was this new kid's godly parent? Could he be a son of one of the Big Three? But that would mean that their ancient pact had been broken once again, and either Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades had sired another mortal child. And the last time that happened… well, look at me, and you'll get the picture.

"Do you think it's true?" one of Clarisse's brothers asked her.

"No!" Clarisse said. "That's stupid. It's probably gonna be some lame nobody. Nothing to get worked up about."

I hoped for this new kid's sake that he would be a lame nobody. Better be no one and alive than someone and a tree.

Others exchanged theories about the new kid's parentage. If he was a child of one of the Big Three, who's kid was he? Most theories had him as a child of Zeus, since he had already broken the pact once. Others had him as a child of Hades, which everyone agreed would not be good. Who knew what he would be capable of if he was? Some talked about him possibly being a son of Poseidon, but most everyone agreed that it was far more likely that he was a son of Zeus or Hades.

But it wasn't time to think about some new demigod. The Winter Solstice was drawing nearer and everyone was excited. Several of the year-long campers that had been at Camp Half Blood for several years – Annabeth, Luke, Clarisse, and several others – were going on a field trip to Mount Olympus for the holiday.

I wished that I could go to Olympus. I would love to see the beautiful pillars and columns, pavilions, and courtyards. It sounded stunning from the way the campers all spoke. Everyone that was going was ecstatic. Everyone who wasn't was envious.

_I_ was envious. It kind of sucked to be a tree.

**A/N: Oh, and on another extremely exciting note, I got a message from Wikusia asking if she could translate this story into Polish, and, of course, I said yes! So soon, **_**To Be a Tree**_** will be in **_**two**_** languages! Very exciting, very exciting! I'm one very, **_**very**_** happy writer! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I've outlined through the twelfth chapter, and I can already tell there are many chapters to come. This story is much longer than I originally expected. Tell me how you like the story and how your Easter went and random things that you feel like saying. It makes me happy to hear from you. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'd like to start out with both an apology and an explanation; I apologize for taking so long to get this out there, and I'd like to explain why. The reason that I've been so slow to update lately is because when I start out any given story, I usually have a few chapters (in this case four and a half) finished before I ever start posting it. I also usually post those finished chapters much faster than I write new ones. So don't be surprised if I don't update as often as you might be used to. I've got a lot to do in the next month, so chapters may be few and far between. I've got TAKS (Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skills) tests and I'm playing Belle in Beauty and the Beast in just under a month. So it might be a week or two before chapter ten. I just wanted to warn you guys. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^ Much love, and thanks for reading!**

The Winter Solstice passed, and the campers were set to return soon. But something was very, _very_ wrong.

Since early this morning, it was very stormy. Strong winds and thunder and rain beat down upon the earth. I could feel from the nearby beach that the oceans were going crazy, large waves crashing into the shores. It was all very strange, like the elements were at war. Like the _gods_ were at war.

Everyone was on edge. Obviously, _something_ had happened during the Solstice, and whatever it was, the gods were not very happy about it.

It was tense at camp when the kids on the field trip returned, and they were bombarded with questions about what had happened at the Solstice.

"Did the gods get into a fight?" an Ares boy asked.

"Who started it?" an Athena girl pestered.

"Was it Hades?"

"Ares?"

"_What happened_?"

Questions flew, everyone excited and scared about the strange happenings on Olympus.

"Geez!" Clarisse finally shouted over the ogling crowd. "I don't know any more than you do. Get off my case!"

She stormed away, and I could tell that she was frustrated by the fact that she didn't know what happened.

Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"So, do any of _you_ know what happened?" an unclaimed boy asked quietly.

"No," Annabeth said. "Everything was fine during the Solstice. It was only this morning that everything started going wrong."

Her answer was both unsettling and unsatisfactory.

"Alright, everyone," Luke finally said. "Let's try to get back on some sort of schedule. Mr. D will turn us all into squirrels if he sees us slacking off."

There was a small mutter of agreement and the conversation was effectively ended; no one wanted to test a stubborn, child-hating god. The crowd of curious demigods slowly dispersed as they trickled away to their various camp activities until only the few who had gone on the field trip remained.

"What _did_ happen?" Silena Beauregard asked the rest of the group.

"I've got no idea," Beckendorf replied.

"I think we should just drop it, guys," Luke said quickly. "Whatever it is that happened, it doesn't concern us. The gods can fight their own battles."

He started to walk away, but he paused after a few seconds. "Let's get on to our lessons. If something _has_ happened, and we're needed, we need to be prepared."

A couple people murmured in agreement and ran off to their lessons. Only Annabeth was left behind, still reeling, trying to figure out what happened.

She sighed heavily and, instead of following everyone and going to her lessons, she turned in the opposite direction, making her way up the hill that the campers had all called Half-Blood Hill ever since that fateful day five years ago.

I was shocked. It had been a long time that Annabeth had visited me besides on the anniversary of my transformation.

"Hey, Thal," Annabeth said sheepishly when she reached the peak of the hill when I resided. "I know that it's been a while, but I just really needed to see you again."

She places a hand on my bark, sliding it down lightly, as if she still couldn't believe that it was me. Then she sat down, her back pressed against me. She was warm and comforting.

"I just… I don't understand, Thalia," she started off. Again she sighed. "What happened up there? Everything was fine on the Solstice, but when we woke up, something was wrong, you know? The gods are angry about something. But _what_?"

I wish I knew, I wanted to tell her. I wish I knew.

She sighed again, a frustrated sound. "I wish I could get out of here," she said angrily.

_What?_ I had never heard Annabeth say anything bad about camp, and yet here she was, talking about how she wanted to leave.

Almost as if she heard my question, she answered, "I mean, I love it here and all, but I've been here at camp since I was seven years old. I've never seen the world. There are so many places that I want to see in this world; so many places that I've read about and have never seen."

It pained me to hear her sound so hurt and defeated.

"I wish I could get a quest," she said at last.

This shocked me. The last camper that was allowed a quest was Luke, and he returned with the scar to prove it. And he had been much older than Annabeth when he had set out on his quest for one of the Golden Apples from the Garden of the Hesperides. I couldn't imagine Annabeth – my little Annabeth who, in my mind, was still the little girl she was five years ago – going out into the cruel world filled with dangerous monsters and the people who command them. I didn't _want_ to imagine it.

"I think the boy Chiron's been watching could be the answer. He could be the one to help me get a quest."

I wished for about the millionth time that I could speak to her and help guide her. She was so young, and I wanted more than anything else in the world to be there for her and _not_ to be a tree. Oh, how I wished _very_ much not to be a tree, and to be able to hold her in my arms and brush her golden hair out of her stormy eyes and tell her that I was there for her and that I would never leave. I wish that I hadn't broken her little heart five years ago when I left her, trying to save her life.

Gods, why did life have to suck so bad?

Annabeth sat there for a while longer, and I enjoyed her presence. I wasn't sure how long it had been before she finally released a final sigh and stood, dusting herself off, and place one hand against my bark in goodbye.

"I'll see you soon, Thal," she whispered, and she began her slow descend down the hill.

**A/N: I'm really happy to see how much positive feedback I've gotten for this story. It's the most popular fanfiction that I've written for this website, and I love all of you guys who have reviewed and favourited and added this to their reviews. You guys make me one of the happiest people on the planet. Seriously, ask my mother. She keeps telling my grandmother how happy I get when I see new reviews and alerts. ^^ So review!**


	10. Story Update

**A/N: It's been a very long time since I've updated. I'm so terribly sorry. I know that a lot of people love this story, and I feel like I've let them down by not writing faster. I'm horribly unmotivated during the summer, not matter what I say or think I'm going to do. Nothing ever gets done. This story also seems to be never ending, as things seem to always get pushed back. (Once again, I have lied, as Percy will NOT be making his appearance in the next chapter, like I originally thought.) I'm already on chapter ten of what – I thought – was going to be a three chapter story. There's so much to Thal's story that at times I have a hard time telling it in a satisfactory way, especially when she's telling what's going on to her and describing what's going on inside the camp at the same time. It's a difficult task. Please forgive me for such a horribly long wait without any news.**

**Now, I wanted to tell you my plan for **_**To Be a Tree**_**. I'm going to try to **_**finish the **__**entire**__** story**_**. By doing this, I have better control of what's going to go on, and I can edit as necessary as the story takes different twists and turns. Of course, this also means that it could take a while before I start posting chapters. Please bear with me. I've had a lot to think about lately, which includes everything from my father leaving me without saying goodbye to preparing for auditions for my company's annual musical.**

**Thank you all for your love and support of this story, and I'm really sorry that I haven't gotten a new chapter out in so long. If you've got any questions or comments, please message me.**

**Once again, thank you for reading and enjoying this story. It's gone much farther than I ever thought it would. I love you all.**

**~Trisha (AKA la Belle Luna Claire)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, er, um, I'm sorry? Yeah, that's kinda lame… I have to be honest with you, **_**To Be a Tree**_** had basically been at the very bottom of my to-do list. And it kinda still is. I've been working a lot on my script writing and my original stories and my acting and my school work and pretty much everything else in my life. I've been trying to get into a better place, and I apologize. I haven't finished the story yet, not even close, really, but I got a few new reviews in the last week, and it really made me want to buckle down and finish at least one chapter. So, please forgive me for the long over-due update, and enjoy!**

The storms continued throughout the following months, rain and wind and thunder to pound New York with near relentless power. The mortals just thought it was some strange weather pattern, but the campers knew differently; the gods were angry, and the elements were at war with one another.

It had been months since the Solstice, and word had begun getting around about what had happened during the holiday.

Something was stolen from Zeus, and he blamed Poseidon.

Sure, Zeus and Poseidon had had their tiffs in the past. Some things were said, some cities were sunk, some cities were burned; you know, the usual collateral damage for brothers that get into arguments. But this was _different_. No one could recall a single story in which something of this magnitude had happened. Nearly every day, there were thunderstorms and huge swells that bordered more on tsunamis than waves.

But not even the warring gods and nasty weather could keep Camp Half-Blood from keeping its usual camp schedule. Despite the elements tethering on the edge of battle, campers began arriving for the summer.

No matter what horrible things might happen during the year away, no matter how many monsters tried to attack or teachers you annoyed or times you got sent to the principal's office for being a disruption in class, everything went away the second you passed through the borders the protected the camp. You could feel the tension roll off a person's shoulders when they got their first whiff of the strawberries ripening in the New York sun, when they saw the very tip of what all the campers called the Big House, when they first heard the laughter of all the campers who had gotten there before them. They were finally in a place where they wouldn't be judged by their past records and would be protected by people who cared about them. For many, those first days of summer were their first days home.

I enjoyed the summer, too. There were always new faces that I couldn't see, new demigods to become friends with in my strange, one-sided way. I loved hearing their hesitance when first learning about everything demigod and how they would be around people who truly understood what it was like to face monsters and mayhem that came with being a half-blood. No one but a demigod could understand the strain.

Camp picked up speed as more and more schools were being released for the summer. Everything was in near full swing, with only a few more campers expected to show up. Campers practiced archery with the Apollo kids (the school where Chiron was teaching at for the year was getting out today, so he would resume his role as the archery instructor), learned combat with Clarisse, tried rock climbing with the camp satyrs, raced the Naiads on the lake, and lazied on the beach with the Nereids.

Everything was going perfectly. The campers were up to their usual tricks, swiping things from the camp store and messing with their rival cabins, among other things. Everyone was excited for Chiron to return to the camp and save them from the rath of Dionysus. And everyone was excited for the arrival of the new demigod that he had been watching all year.

I was excited to find out more about this new boy, too. Everyone still speculated that he was a son of one of the Big Three. He could potentially be my half brother. Not that they could ever make up for the loss of my real brother, but still. It would be kind of cool if I could have one, even if he would never know me.

It was expectedly chaotic when Chiron returned. Old campers rushed to say hello and new campers rushed to get away from Dionysus and introduce themselves to someone who would hopefully be in a better mood than the disgruntled god.

"Welcome back, Chiron!" Travis and Connor Stoll shouted together.

"Dionysus almost killed half of the Apollo cabin!" a particularly artsy Apollo girl yelled.

"He threatened to turn us all into chipmunks!" a young, first-time camper squeaked.

"We're happy you're back, Chiron," Annabeth said, a smile clear in her voice. Chiron was the closest thing she'd had to a father figure in a very long time, and she was happy to have him back.

"It's very good to be back," he told everyone. "We'll have everything running smoothly without threat of anyone being turning into woodland creatures."

Chiron always knew what to tell the new campers to make them feel better about their strange new reality. It was a good thing that he was back, ready to take care of all the new demigods in a way that Dionysus would never be able to.

"Now, let's get on with the camp activities!" he announced happily.

The crowd of excited half bloods cheered and began to drift away in small groups, leaving only Chiron and Annabeth standing together.

"Chiron," Annabeth started. "When is Grover getting back?"

I knew – as did Chiron – what she was really asking about.

"Grover should be back today with the young demigod that we've been watching this past year," he told her.

"Do you have any ideas about the new kid?" Meaning, _why was he so special_?

"He is no different than any others when they first arrive. He knows nothing of his heritage." There was a small pause, in which I guessed Annabeth's face had fallen. "Annabeth, I know why you want this boy to be the one, but you've heard what will happen. It would be far better for him not to be the one."

"I know, Chiron, but if you would just grant me a quest!"

"No, Annabeth. When the time is right, you can go on your quest. But to go on a quest simply for the sake of going on a quest… I'm sure Luke could tell you how well that goes over."

_Ouch_. Low blow. When Luke had been given a quest by his father, Hermes, it was the first contact that he's had with his dad since he's come to Camp Half-Blood, which had been… disastrous, to say the least. He was honored to take the quest, but still angry because the quest had been done before. He returned to camp with a huge scar running the length on his face and dishonor weighing down his mind. And I knew that, behind his easy laugh and carefree nature, there was still that hatred for a father that would allow such a thing to happen to his son.

Annabeth sighed. "I know, Chiron. I know. One day, though, I'm gonna get a quest."

Chiron's voice was much gentler when he spoke again. "Exactly. Now run along to your activities. If you're going to go on a quest one day, you're going to need to train hard."

"Yes, Chiron," Annabeth said, the smile back in her voice again. "I won't let you down!" With that, she ran off in the opposite direction, towards the arena, where she could always take down her opponent.

"You never could, my dear, even if you tried," Chiron murmured fondly before heading back to the Big House to play pinochle with the satyrs.

**A/N: I'm not sure how often I'll be updating. I've been working a lot on a script and so most of my free time is going to that. (Which, if you want to read it, is on FictionPress.) Uh, yeah. So just add me to your alerts if you want to know when I update. That's probably the easiest, most hassle-free way. I'll try to update more, but don't hold me to it very tightly. Thank you for your love and support for this story. I've really needed it. Also, I have a poll on my profile about what you would like to see more of in this story. I like your opinions. ^^ Love, Trisha.**


End file.
